


Operation Chapter Reiteration

by Dathtato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: A story told from Henry's perspective of how he 'Parent Traps' his mothers on Emma's wedding day





	Operation Chapter Reiteration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you are reading this I hope you enjoy. I did in the start but then it became complicated. Originally this was a 3000 word one-shot when i finished it but then the editing came. I changed one sentence and realised nothing made sense anymore. So after about two weeks worth of only researching, restructuring and editing this is the end result. So enjoy my suffering.
> 
> This is written before I viewed the musical episode so if it doesn't follow canon in some sense then excuse me. Also there are a lot of references to other movies and television shows in this, not intended but it did happen.

When Henry had become the new author after Isaac, mad one that one, he had a lot to learn. And in typical Storybrooke fashion it had come in the form of a town ending threat to accelerate the process. He had learnt how to control his powers and to always follow the rules that came along with them. The chief rule of them being that he was not allowed to change the future of the people in his book by writing them a new future. Record the events only. He had to pride himself though because the temptation to do the exact opposite was always immensely great and there had been a few times he really wanted to do it. But he resisted and stuck to the rules. Let the events unfold as they were meant to.

That is until the eve of the day of his blonde mother’s wedding to Captain Hook. Now he didn’t hate the man, he also wasn’t the fondest of him, but they were friends so he didn’t wish any ill on the man. It helped that Killian also made his mother happy or so Henry thoroughly believed till that night before the wedding. Regina, his other mother and erstwhile Evil Queen, had come over after his bedtime. Which lets be serious, he was almost eighteen, why did he need a bedtime? It makes no sense but oh well, he had stopped following that particular rule a long time ago in favour of reading or recording events with his powers. So when the bell rung just after eleven he was curious as to who it was, it was too late for visitors and he knew Emma wasn’t expecting anyone.

As he was supposed to be asleep he couldn’t really just go answer the door. So he waited until he heard his blonde mother go down the stairs to the door and then silently, like a panther, crept out of his room and spied on the events that were about to happen, needing to sate his curiosity. His blonde mother had seemed just as confused as she reached the door in her pyjamas, which consisted of ridiculous Batman sleeping pants and a tank top. As a side note he wasn’t sure he had ever really seen her wear any other type of shirt. Did she even own another type? He would have to investigate, Operation Fashionista maybe?

As she opened the door, the foyer light shone upon his adoptive mother, dispersing the darkness that had been there as the porch light had broken a while ago. He heard Emma gasp and Regina used the momentary shock to slip into the house. She seemed really conflicted in this moment, almost like she had been convincing and discouraging herself of whatever she was doing for a while now, whereas Emma looked to be increasingly annoyed and furious at her mere presence. A state he hasn’t seen her aim at Regina since the early years. His blonde mother slammed the door and they both cringed for a long second and listened for any other noise, most likely him to see if he was now awake. So naturally he kept as quiet as possible, even holding his breath. He needed to see what this was all about. When they seemed utterly convinced he was still asleep in his room his blonde mother started yelling in whispers barely loud enough for him to hear from his hiding spot behind a couple of banisters.

“Gin-Regina! What are you doing here!?” Fury and something else saturating her tone, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as she glared at his other mother.

“Don’t do it Emma!” His adopted mother seemed vehemently desperate as she spoke a mile a minute. “Run away with me! We can take Henry and leave! We can go anywhere you want, just be with me! I’ll give you everything! Marry me! Please!” She begged as she fell to a knee and produced a ring from her pocket. The simple golden band gleaming in the light. It was type of ring he knew Emma always wanted when she got married, having explained to him it reminded her of the love shared in movies while they had been watching a romantic comedy. A symbol of love every person craved, apparently.

“No Regina! You had your chance! I begged you to marry me! To tell people about us! To tell Henry!” Emma was rapidly yelling louder but remembered herself and paused in silence for a long moment. “And you said no.” She finished solemnly, regret and sorrow drenching the air around them.

“I was an idiot. A fool. Please Emma. Anything you want, just be with me. I’ll do it right this time. I swear. Please…” The remorse and hope on her tongue was palpable to them all. Emma opened her mouth to reply, her rage induced expression still present, but Regina rushed her, pushing her hard into the door and sealing their lips together. At that point he reached his limit and covered his eyes as he tried to creep back to his room which stood ten seconds away from him. Just before entering he heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped quite hard, the random unbalanced clacking of high heels and the door being opened and shut as fast as possible with a resounding smack against the house. Again he paused his escape to avoid giving away his position. What followed was the most heart wrenching moment of this maelstrom of dramatic scene.

“I love you Emma.” It came through the door said with all the weight and morose sadness of the world, but barely audible through the tears.

“I know. I love you too… but I’m marrying Hook.” She bleated through her own silent tears, listening to the retreating clacks that came after a long pause. Once the silence returned his blonde mother sank to the floor and sobbed, each wracking her shrinking frame till long after her breathing had evened out.

He had felt conflicted in those long moments when her crying was still done while conscious, wanting more than life to go downstairs and sooth his one mother but knowing he couldn’t if her, and his other mother’s, happiness in the long run meant anything. So, with a miniscule amount of regret, he had returned to his room and retrieved his book and quill, the instruments of an author and his trade. It was time for a new operation. Operation Wedding Crashers… Maybe he should work on the name later.

Unlike his other operations though this one would be exceedingly time sensitive. Looking at the time, which is just before midnight, he realised he had a little over seventeen hours. They had compromised on a wedding during sunset much to Snow’s chagrin, but now much to his advantage it seemed.

With barely more than a glance at his own disparaging feelings he decided whatever may come was worth it. Henry Daniel Mills was going to finagle his parents together.

**Stage One: Reconnaissance.**

He couldn’t help them if he didn’t know their apparent history with each other. Tapping into his powers he could feel the stream of information rapidly rushing to him, normally he wasn’t able to control what he saw or wrote but he kept chanting in his head for both of his mothers’ history, forming a mantra of sorts. At some point in time he was overcome by all the focused information, his eyes turning a stark white as he lost consciousness. When he woke he frantically checked his phone for the time, nearly dropping it a few times in his haste. Thankfully it was only three in the morning… which meant he had been writing for little more than three hours. His cramped hand ached and he was sure there was a little blood or ink splotched on it but with only fourteen hours left to go he couldn’t afford to care.

Nearly two emotionally chaotic hours later he was finished with the information gathering phase. What he had written down had been so much, explaining his the still present pain in his hand, he had skimmed most of it and what he had read left him somewhere between wanting cry, hug his mothers or ignore the rules and wreak vengeance upon or eternally torture basically everyone they had ever met. Including him and that alone left him with overwhelming shame and guilt. Now, almost compunctious, he knew their history, more than he wanted or could stomach, but in the end all of it would help.

He had read of their childhoods and the tragedies that accompanied it, all of it so wrong that simply repeating the words let alone the events would be a sin against all of existence. He had read of how their minds, hearts and souls warped evermore until Regina submitted to both his grandfathers and Emma threw herself at his father simply because of a reassuring smile and a steady friendship. How his blonde mother lost herself to crime and ended up in prison with him barely conceived. How she searched in vain afterwards, following every clue possible to find her biological parents. All of it culminating in the death of a newly befriended bails bond person, a needless death to weigh heavy on her for a pointless cause. How Regina lost herself to the darkness of her emotions and committed massacres, travesties, genocides in the name of justice but really only to try and rid herself of the constant pain. How his adopted mother came here and lived her daily life until past the brink of insanity, mutilating her body every day till she nearly died, only the curse keeping her alive, imprisoning her in her former dream world. How Emma followed much of what Regina had done, most also going just as far as it seemed possible.

How they hated, pure and simple, each other when they first met, that hate being the only pure and simple things in their lives at that point in time. How Regina planned to murder the blonde and Emma in turn planned to kidnap him when his other mother had gone too far. He would never admit it but that shocking titbit irreversibly forced him love them more, purely for the lengths they would go to, to ensure his safety even from each other. How they had, much to his blushing and disgusted embarrassment, gotten drunk together after a battle and started what would be the first in a long line of one-night stands. Those eventually turning into them dating in secret and shadows. The only way his ebony-haired mother would allow them to be involved out of fear. Fear that the town would drive them apart through force or persistence. Fear that Emma would eventually leave her if she surrendered the power she held in their relationship. Forcing, demanding her to pretend she would feel nothing if its existence was never known or acknowledged. How it drove them apart but not their love for one another…

Results being that they were magnificently miserable apart but fought, like in most parts of their lives, to move on if and only if by finding the exact opposite of each other to start a romance with. A queen to a pirate and a saviour to a thief. How they both had or still do care deeply for those opposites but how it had never been love, not like that which they still share.

How every second of their lives had been accumulating to the final tipping point this evening but how an unknown cruel twist of fate had damaged Emma so microscopically more that the resulting consequence manifested in her own fear. Fear that by taking the plunge tonight nothing would change between them even if he knew so incontrovertibly that Regina had unreservedly meant every single syllable of every single word spoken during the altercation.

**Stage Two: The Plan.**

Now dejectedly armed with all the woebegone pieces of information he could decide the best course of action to finally give them something good in their lives. That was his most and only important priority right now as the clock ticked down, he could and would beg their forgiveness later for this and his past unknown crimes against them.

For him to expeditiously foster the success required for his mothers to overcome their fears which led them both like sheep to stubbornness, it would require a recipe to freely renounce their fears and effectively scrag their stubbornness.

The operation’s plan would mainly need to focus on Emma, he deduced as she was the one currently holding them back the most even if it was empathetically understandable. She would need irrefutable proof Regina would stand by her and not balefully abandon her as all others had, whether the town supported them or not. That she would be loved, cherished and appreciated in all facets. All the things he knew his adoptive was readily and voluntarily willing to do for as long as Emma allowed her. Then and only then would Emma be able to overcome her fear and in turn stubbornness.

Regina would be a completely different tale with the similar bones used to build it. She would similarly need indisputable evidence Emma would indefinitely romantically sojourn by her side and not succumb to outside pressure. That in regards to their relationship Emma would not even consider to begin looking for a fault or wrong with her if she was more emotionally open. All of that along with showing her that Emma has never truly stopped wishing for her as a route to repair tonight’s damages. Only with that was there any hope she would be able to overcome her fear and consequently her stubbornness.

During all of this two crucial revelations manifested to him, that in order for this to be profitable for them limitations, restrictions of sorts, would need to be enacted. The first, for the next twelve hours of their lives they would need to be unable to contact each other, be in complete and total radio silence as to prohibit any rage or other undesirable emotionally charged communication. The second being that under no circumstances could either be allowed to see truth until after the ending or it would erroneously reveal what was occurring. What he was going to do for them each in the name of the other.

Though every facet, the causes and effects that lead to this moment for them, was absurd in its complexities, they were still human. As such he would, armed with their pernicious history and knowledge of them as the individuals they are, be able to predict their reactions and what it would take to _Parent Trap_ them. For Emma to feel loved, cherished and appreciated it would take continuous gestures, the first set being of tiny shows of affection from the past, the second being repentance for the present and the third being increasingly enlarging gestures from their shared possible future. All of the gestures then being capped off by one large and grand display. For Regina it would take a clear indicative gesture of what needed to happen but it would most likely challenge her as never before.

Maybe with a lot of luck and copious amounts of deception, in the end it would pan out in their favour. Ultimately though it all hinged on them.

With one final encouraging breathe Henry braced for the final countdown as he spoke, “May the gods have mercy on my soul.”

**Stage Three: Implementation.**

He watched as his plan unfolded like a beautiful, intense classical piece. The sudden powerful rises and falls interspersed only by arduous periods of a slow melodic tempo. All of it ending with the loud crashing of symbols and drums, the snapping strings and wood, and finally the dying out of a single softening violin tune.

Emma:

Perfectly promptly at six in the morning, eleven hours from the deadline, the doorbell rang throughout the house and sounding in his ears from where he was hiding at the top of the stairs. Gradually and groggily Emma got up from her spot on the floor, anxiously wiping at her face and answered the summons from a few moments ago. Instead of a person she found a single clay pot of Dandelions, her favourite ‘flower’ apparently. Confusedly picking it up she spotted the soft brown note that was short but precise in meaning. _With love from Regina_ he had made it read in her loopy elegant penmanship. It was a simple first step but Rome wasn’t built in a day. Anything larger at first would only enrage her to the point of seeking out Regina and throttling her. As is Emma threw the flowers, pot and all, as far out of the house as she could and gave a self-satisfied smirk when it shattered across the front walkway. Unfortunate but expected, and it had served its purpose which was to show Regina loved her enough to at least remember simple facts.

At seven, ten hours till judgement hour, the doorbell rang again in its’ light chime. He could see the temptation to ignore it run across her face at a lightning quick pace as they weren’t expecting someone until eight, but his insistence from the table, that it could simply be that her mother was early forced the blonde to open it. Of course Snow wasn’t really early, she had learnt to respect Emma’s wishes… somewhat. There on the white wooden porch stood a neatly folded light satin shirt next to a bottle that contained Regina’s homemade apple cider, both accompanied by soft brown notes. The first of which read ‘ _A drink we shared the first night we met, the first time I felt something, even if I regret that it was hate, for anyone beyond Henry’_ and the second ‘ _A shirt that you ‘borrowed’ and that secretly became my favourite’_. Both statements he now knew were true, they may not have been most romantic but it served to remind Emma of her beginnings with Regina. As he knew she would she threw both the new gestures to join the original with a distressed shatter and dulled bubbling noise. Following shortly after was a fireball that set the targets alight. He made sure to ask her who was at the door, needing to play naïve to continue the ruse, and she blessed herself with the almightiest of blushes of he had ever seen.

At eight, only nine hours left, the doorbell rang again and this time she sprinted to reach it with her fists ready. She found Snow there shocked at almost being assaulted and standing next to a large purple diamond. Luckily for Emma, Snow had assumed that it was from Hook and hadn’t nosed around in her typical fashion. Henry wasn’t sure whether that was fortunate or unfortunate for him. Regardless the soft brown note read as follows, _‘What you are holding is the trigger which we defeated in the mines, the first time we combined our magic and the first time I knew I was falling deeply in love with you’_. He was sure, though she tried to hide it, that there was a momentary smile on her face before the diamond joined its predecessors. Which he found funny as Snow, who Emma had forgotten was there, asked her reasoning behind her actions. This resulted in Emma stammering out an excuse, with a profuse blush, that it was a secret thing she and Killian had agreed to for their wedding day. The lie alone made him grateful he was raised in majority by Regina, at least she could lie and now he could too. Maybe there was something to that whole nurture over nature argument.

At nine, eight hours to go, Emma seemed a bit frazzled when she opened the door. She had been waiting the past five minutes there looking for Regina through the peephole, whether to kiss or assault her he had no idea but could guess it would most likely be the latter. This was a small but his first hindrance so far as he couldn’t exactly let her see it wasn’t the typical purple of Regina’s magic that brought the gestures but that they simply blinked into existence, so naturally there was only one way to avoid disaster. Lie. That had prompted the greatest performance of his life. Tears and all. Maybe it was too far to pretend to be stabbed but it worked. Thus he caused his blonde mother to miss the nine o’clock delivery by a few minutes. When Emma opened it she found a white handkerchief on the floor and resting atop of it was a silver ring with an emerald inset. It was a replica of David’s mother’s ring which was now Snow’s ring. The accompanying soft brown note read, _Remember that time you were sent back in time to the enchanted forest and we met. I never admitted it but after you came back and told me that Princess Leia was actually you I wanted to laugh from pure relief. As you know true love followed that ring where ever it went and I always found it interesting that the moment we met you were kneeling and holding that ring up to me in a proposal fashion. I can only say that while I may not always need to find you, I will love you. Always._ Henry unfortunately missed what happened next so he has no idea what Emma did with the replica ring.

At ten, seven hours from the deadline, Emma was busy with her make up. Still dead set on going through with the wedding causing Henry to sigh but he had thankfully expected it. So when the doorbell rang and she promptly ignored it, he was left with no choice but to smirk. Snow had left the room to check who was at the door while Emma stayed in her room. So predictable. Maybe he could start doing this manipulation thing professionally, start his own firm or something. He had set the plan to blink a miniature model of the Volkswagen Beetle complete with a dragon hood ornament into existence in Emma’s room. _The first time I left town was with you and that insipid coffin you insist on calling a car. As you undoubtedly know, you gave me the courage to be able to leave. We spoke of the past and the future, and when confronted by Lily, your past, and what she would do to you future you almost lost it. I know that had I not been there, had I not told you that you were better than this, the outcome would have remained the same. Because you Emma Swan are better than this, you make mistakes and errors but you always learn from them. You always do the best thing and always come out on top. I knew that then because I know you and your heart_. He knew it happened when an ear piercing shriek rang out through the house followed by loud muttering.

At eleven, six hours until the ceremony, Ruby and Ashley had already arrived to help with the preparation of the bride and Snow was making lunch. He lost track of what was happening there when they all started speaking about hair but was brought back by the giggles of the two new occupants. Emma was standing in her room, bridesmaids on either side, holding a partially opened brown parcel that contained the leather outfit she wore as the Dark One. Now Henry was smart in his own right so it wasn’t difficult to guess what they thought it was for as they believed it came from Hook. He decided his mother needed new friends who didn’t have their minds in the gutter. What was written in Regina’s scrawl and what only Emma saw was, _You worked too hard to have you’re happiness destroyed was what you told me but as the darkness consumed you. I realised that my happy ending was destroyed the day we separated. I had destroyed it on my own when I denied you love publically. My only happy ending now is making sure you achieve yours. No matter what that means._ When she vanished the clothes but secretly kept the card her compatriots asked the most basic question. Why. They had bought the lie Emma poorly fed them and it lead him to re-evaluate his opinion on what his adoptive mother constantly said. Maybe everyone in this town really were idiots. He was also sure keeping the card was hinting to success.

At twelve, five hours till failure or success, he and his blonde mother were watching a film together as a way to pass the time till she needed to climb into that horrific garment everyone was calling a dress. The film was about a blonde in love with her boss and that was where he started to get lost, maybe there was something in there about repeatedly being a bridesmaids, maybe… So in their normal fashion they were spread out over the couch, their legs crossing over each other’s and making the perfect place for the next gift to land. In blinked a delicately carved small wooden box startling Emma from the film. She opened the lid to find each note so far beneath the newest. _Our pasts have never been easy, only more so our shared past. We went from enemies, to tolerable acquaintances, to co-parents, to drinking buddies, to partners and loves. I refuse to regret a single moment we spent together because it all means that you are in my life. I only have one regret in life…_ Now came his performance along with it. He asked her in his most confused and nonchalantly interested voice why there was a box on their legs and what was inside. In return his mother stammered out another lie accompanied by a subtle blush. He shrugged and went back to the movie, where the leading lady and bloke were singing on top of a bar, to give his mother space to process the new gift, though he kept his attention on her. He really needed an Oscar for his performance so far and when he had to pretend to not notice Emma hiding the newest gesture beneath the couch they were on.

At just before one Snow was just leaving the den after heavily and a tad aggressively implying that her daughter shouldn’t be playing video games with her own son on her wedding day as it would only result in tears and negative feelings for the remainder of the day when one of them lost, inevitably. He couldn’t help it he was better at Nintendo racing games, what else was he supposed to play after being banned from Monopoly. So as Snow was leaving she missed Emma’s phone going off with a silent alarm the blonde had set for one minute before the hour. Emma took that as her cue to ask him to fetch her some coffee, which Snow would throw a fit over after this morning’s teeth whitening if she knew. Naturally he did as asked but not before hiding behind the wall that separated the den and the foyer. He watched as she kept glancing around, waiting for the next gesture.

At one, only four hours left to dance with, came what he would call the emotional tipping point. Emma had just completed her fifth scan of the room when an envelope dropped into her lap. It was something so simple that Regina would never do in a million years except when it came to him and Emma. It would cause Emma to see her in a new clearer light and absolve Regina of any persistent rage, and other untoward feelings Emma may still be harbouring. It would be a soul-bearing apology. Technically an apology letter but those were semantics. He watched intently from his hiding spot as she read it. _And that my_ d _ear Emma is that I have caused you a great deal of suffering, pain and grief from the way I treated you. I have no excuse for it, not because I cannot think of any but simply because they pale in comparison to the truth. The truth being that I was a coward. I was too scared to take us further from fear of losing you, losing you to the town, to your parents and worse to my own darkness. Asininely I thought I could protect what we had, protect you, if no one ever knew, if there never was an us to acknowledge. That we could always be together like that, lurking in the shadows instead of strolling openly in the sun. But that is what you deserve, someone who will be with you in the light, if only at the most minimum amount. You deserve so much more, you deserve someone who will yell their love for you from the top of a fire escape with a rose, someone who will hold a big clunky radio outside your home for an entire song, someone who would run through an airport, steal a blue French horn, take you to Ikea for a date and even die for you.  I realised my mistake too late and lost you still, lost seeing your smile every day and giving you as much love as I could. I wish I could go back and change what I did, give you what you wanted, craved and needed from the start. Spare you all the agony, misery and pain my stupidity and cowardice caused but I can’t. So I want you to know how truly, incredibly, unbelievably sorry I am. I will spend every moment of the rest of my life trying to show you just that and I hope you find space in that great big beautiful heart of yours to forgive me even if just for a second. I will always love you with my entire being. I love you._ Her entire body was shaking and he was starting to believe he may have gone one step too far but then she released a single dry sob and a smile. Hook, line and sinker he thought before scowling for using the word Hook today.

At two, with three hours left waiting, a gleaming silver key appeared on Emma’s lap were she was spread out on the couch watching another film. This one followed a plot line of a guy being the maid of honour for his best friend who he was in love with. Henry had left a few minutes ago needing to charge his cell phone which was running on fumes. He had decided to charge it in the kitchen as that was where the nearest open outlet was. He had returned to her just picking it up and decided to rather not interfere this time. The last gesture had left her a bit emotionally raw and he was starting to feel sick from his actions so far. Not what he was trying to achieve but what he was doing to achieve it. The key itself was unremarkable but the note would make it special. He mentally followed along with what she was reading. _If it had been possible to give you the key to my heart I would have in an instant. I hope this substitute will do. P.S. I realise running away may not have been the best suggestion. It unlocks the mansion, our permanent home if you so desire dear._

He was just about to witness the reaction of his biological mother when Snow spun him around.

Code Red, or White!

Snow was here in front of him and she was looking suspicious and suspiciously pissed. He had expected some hindrances but not this, and not of this size. She demanded to know what was going on, clearly something had made itself known to her and exposed his plan. Raising his hands to placate her he thankfully managed to convince her to talk in the privacy of his room. He also managed to put a few seconds between them entering the room so he jumped for his quill and book. For today only his word was law and currently his word was that Snow forget whatever she had learnt about his plan, what had exposed him in the first place and that she calm the fuck down. Not just in this regard but all regards because hell she was wound tight. So when Snow walked in with a slightly dazed and confused expression he smiled innocently at her, having hidden his instruments under the mattress and excused himself to make coffee for him and Emma again, careful not to expose that secret either.

When three finally arrived, only leaving two hours, he had to feel some shame for the next gesture. It wasn’t something he had thought of since he was ten and it never bothered him after that first year so he never thought of it, but while planning it seemed like a great idea to get them together. And in his defence if they got married it would technically be a by-product their union. So when the thick envelope appeared to Emma he swallowed his feelings and soldiered on with his plan. The resounding gasp Emma let loose signalled him that she was now fully aware of the contents. In the envelope was a stack of papers which boiled down to legal rights to him which would be shared with Regina if Emma signed, followed by another soft brown note. _I have given you our history, my apology, our home, my love, my heart, my soul and now our son. Not my but ours. I want nothing more than to build a live and family with you. Let this be the start of us truly being equal parents to our child and any future children. I love you dear._ This time she gave a watery smile and a not so subtle eye wipe. So far so good he thought. If it all worked out today he wouldn’t mind when they found out the truth and flayed him alive for the rest of this eternity.

At four, one hour from the deadline, his nerves were shot. He had under estimated just how nerve wrecking this would all be, so now he had to hide his constantly trembling hands in his suit’s jacket’s pockets and dislodge his head from where it was in the freezer to cool down his profusely sweating skin. His blonde mother was currently alone upstairs in her room to admire that horrid rag everyone was still insisting was a dress. Or that was what she said her reasoning was but the slight nervousness that had radiated off of her made him think otherwise. He still hadn’t been able to determine whether it was from excitement or fear. What he had been able to determine was that after this surprise only her stubbornness was still keeping her on track with marrying Killian instead on Regina. At least he knew this would happen and therefore could plan for it, in all honesty if they hadn’t been such predictable people then he would have been screwed. The gesture this time wasn’t really a surprise as it had been the same ring his adoptive mother had used in a new velvet pouch that appeared to Emma. The note attached to it simply said, _A symbol of the love you believe in and a symbol of the love we share_. With any normal person this would have been the final act needed but Emma was stubborn to the point of insanity. But as she was alone he couldn’t see her reaction.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when Snow came up behind him, completely mellow, and said Emma was looking for him. He would swear that his heart was going to explode as he walked up the stairs, ready to face whatever lay beyond. His only thought as he reached the door was ‘Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.’ His fears turned out to be for naught when she held out her arm so he could guide her downstairs, a task he would focus solely on if not for the small leather twine surrounding her neck that left a ring shaped indent from beneath her dress. He gave her a victorious smirk disguised as a reassuring smile while they walked down the stairs.

He had won on this front but now needed to win the battle with his other mother, though he had taken care of the preparations for that and now only she could decide herself victorious. Leading his blonde mother down the stairs he played his part of supportive son to a tee, complementing her and distracting her from the next hour. He could already hear it, ‘And the Oscar goes to! Henry Mills! For best leading actor!’

Regina:

It was a minute to five when it happened. She had been drinking since nine that morning when she had woken with the worst hangover of her life from when passed out drunk earlier that morning. She needed to drink, it was the only thing distracting her from the day and time. In a minute the one person she loved most would be starting her wedding and live happily ever after. Out of all the things she had ever done she regretted not giving Emma what she wanted the most. Out of all the self-deprecating thought she ever thought the one that rang most true was that she was an idiot. So when the clock struck a minute to five she was thoroughly annoyed that she was instantly sober and completely rested. Her mind clear and crisp and her body full of energy. Whoever thought this joke would be funny today was going to pay dearly if she ever found the culprit.

At five, the deadline, she was just about to take her first sip of alcohol to restart her one woman booze cruise when the doorbell rang. Now she really would kill whoever it was. As she reached the door she decided to regret such a big house as it took her almost a minute to reach the door and once opened whoever had been there was long gone. Leaving nothing her with nothing but annoyance. With a sigh she marched back to the safety of her study and booze. What she didn’t expect when walking in was to find a clothing rack with a single dress on it. Looking closer she was flabbergasted to realise it was the exact same one she had worn the day she interrupted Snow and David’s wedding. Even more confounding was the note attached to it in Emma’s obvious atrocious scrawl. _If you meant what you said last night come and get me._ Removing the large soft brown note she found book pages underneath. The pages concerned that day in the Enchanted Forest with her speech and an illustration of her included, clearly ripped from Henry’s storybook. She didn’t know what Emma was playing at with all of this but what she wanted was clear.

**Stage Four: Outcome.**

It was time, do or die. He hoped this worked, not just for them but for him. If it doesn’t then he needlessly toyed with both their emotions and minds; and caused them both more harm. As is he has already done that but if it did work then at least the severity would be minimised. Taking his seat from where he had just handed off his blonde mother, as David was Kilian’s best man, he surveyed the landscape. Everyone in town was attending with the noticeable absence of Regina. Even with his author powers he couldn’t have arranged the venue better, it truly looked like something out of a fairy tale. Emma and Hook were standing below a flower archway on a raised dais holding hands and listening to the priest drone on.

When the priest almost reached the ‘I do’ part of the ceremony he let his guilt and remorse flow freely through him. He had failed. He had failed and now neither of his mothers’ would ever truly be happy. Maybe someday they would be content or even experience joy but they would never be truly happy. He sagged against the pew and offered up a silent prayer to deities he has never believed in that one day Emma and Regina could find happiness even if not with each other.

“Sorry I’m late!” Regina announced with a dark chuckle as the doors of the church flew open, straining their hinges for dear life.

As she unnaturally glided with each step closer to Emma someone yelled ‘It’s the Queen’ before a slap was heard.

“She’s not a queen, not anymore! She’s the mayor and Regina!” Emma defended her to the crowd, even now in the middle of her own ruined wedding needing to defend Regina.

“Regina!? What are you doing? You’re ruining this wedding!” Hook justly protested.

“I haven’t come here to ruin a wedding. On the contrary I have come here to give Emma a gift.” The Mayor’s voice boomed as she spoke. The unnatural loudness coming from her speaking making the audience shiver, it appeared she was doing her performance with everything she had.

“And if she doesn’t want it?” Snow asked from her space next to Emma, looking similar to the way she had at her own wedding and wearing the same emotions on her face.

“But I will give it! And she will decide if she shall have it!” His adoptive mother announced with more force, driving Snow a step back with the intensity of her gaze. Regina turned to scope out the crowd and steel herself.

Turning back to the woman she loved, who had been mere moments away from being lost forever, she focused solely on the blonde. “My gift to you Emma. Is this happy, happy day somewhere in our future. Come with me, marry me and be mine. I know you have already made your vows to me and now I make mine. I vow to love you always, to always protect you and protect all that you love. I vow to not give into fear if it ever keeps us apart again. I shall ensure your happiness if it is the last thing I do.” She finished with so much love and hope in her eyes.

Now that the moment of truth had passed he knew their happiness was secured but he played along with the crowd and turned to see what Emma’s response would be. Now he had never really thought words could be beautiful, as they were simply sounds made and interpreted, but when Emma overcome with love said, “Yes.” He needed to possibly rethink it. Watching as they ran to each other and embraced he felt overwhelming joy and watched as they moved to exit until…

“Hey!” Killian yelled. Both turned to him and Emma mouthed an apology before disappearing in a cloud of magic with Regina.

Once they were gone the room erupted into madness and everyone scrambled for different reasons. Killian sat on the stairs leading to the altar and looked grief stricken as Snow and Charming tried to comfort their once future son-in-law. The other bridesmaids were running around trying to salvage what they could of the wedding for no particular reason and he sneakily slipped out the back. When no one was in sight he implemented his fail safe to transport himself to the mansion. He had succeeded but now it was time for damage control.

**After Action Report: The Confession.**

“Moms! Are you guys here?” He called into the mansion. They had to be here, where else would they go after today?

“In here kid!” Emma yelled from what he assumed was going to be the living room.

Walking in he found them seated on the couch, his blonde mother seated on his adoptive mothers lap while encircled by said mother’s arms. He would need to get used to their couple cuteness it appeared and sat himself down on the closest armchair after turning it to face them.

“Henry what’s wrong.” Regina frowned, “Please don’t be mad we didn’t tell you. It was-”

“No, it’s not that. Well sort of but not really...” Rubbing the back of his neck he summoned whatever courage he had left. “I need to confess something.”

“You know you can tell us anything kid.”

“Yeah I know. First I just want to say that I love you both so much and you’re the greatest mothers anyone could ever ask for. I really also just want to say I am sorry for everything bad thing I ever said or did to both of you. Also you both should now that today has been the most stressful and emotional day of my life and-”

“Kid, you sound like you’re about to say your dying.” Regina gave her a light shoulder slap for that prompting Emma to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

“I might just.” He muttered to himself. “Umm. Okay. So I need you both just to promise to just listen till the end and then only get mad.”

He waited for them and only started after a simultaneous ‘promise’.

“So last night I was awake when you came over Mom.” A momentary shock took over her features before she tried to say something but Emma had already clamped her hand on her lips. “I know I broke the bedtime rule. When you came over I snuck out my room because I was curious as to who it was. When I saw everything that happened I knew I needed to do something to ensure both of your happiness’s. So I started an operation. I researched you guys to get a better understanding of what happened between the two of you. The author powers went a little overboard and I sort of completely scribbled out both of your lives. After that I planned and implemented the plan.” Taking a deep breathe he marched on.

“All things you both received today wasn’t technically from each other. I used my powers to create them in hopes that it would get you two together.” Seeing the understanding settle in their eyes followed closely by anger he jumped up and continued to force their silence. “I am sorry that I needed to trick you both but it was the only way from what I could see. And each thing was made by thinking what the other would give or want. So all of the things you got Ma were what Mom was already willing to give you. The ring is even the exact same one from last night. And the dress and book chapter is what I knew Emma wanted most from you. A public proclamation of love, those two items were just meant to serve as a push. If you both want to know all the other things that happened just pinkie promise to always love each other. In the literal sense, it’s a failsafe I imbedded.”

The anger was momentarily replaced by scepticism but they abided. Once there words were uttered, with much reverence he might add, while their pinkie fingers were looped together it triggered the failsafe he had added. Really by this point he had to have won an Oscar and Noble prize for today. He saw them tearing up until his brunette mother started crying.

“Henry’s right. I would have given you all that and more. I love you Emma, too much for words.” They kissed for long enough for him to start to feel uncomfortable and wondering if he should leave them alone for a while. “Though what he wrote does sum it up marginally.”

“I love you too. Always.”

“I’ll give you guys a moment. I’ll be in my room waiting for my punishment.” He said and left once given consent.

**After Action Report: Consequences.**

It had been an hour and a half since he left them. This was not good, the longer they deliberated the more likely it was he would never see the sun again, or you know. Make it out of the house alive. His nerves had been building exponentially and he was sure either his heart would explode of he would die from sweating so much. When a knock on his door sounded, he nearly shrieked and jumped out of his skin.

“Come in?” The hesitance on his tone was flinchingly clear and his eyes darted to the window. He could probably survive that jump. Live in the forest somewhere and in a few decades have a nice natural death from old age. When they were both looking at him he decided against it, he would take whatever the consequences were with a smile. Besides, there were probably bears in the forest. Scottish bears he would put his money on.

“Hey kid. So we decided what your sentencing is.” He flinched under their gazes. “Originally we both wanted to ground you till you were a pile of dust but the more we talked the more we wanted to let you off scot-free. We can’t really do that either so...”

“You’re grounded for the foreseeable future and prohibited from anything that isn’t related to your health or education. No television, no games and definitely no author powers. And your bedtime is now an hour earlier. Indefinitely.”

“Okay.”

“Lastly... We wanted to thank you.” At that he had to whip up his head in shock. “Don’t be so surprised. What you did, while not particularly morally good, was for a good reason.” Regina hugged him and gave him and Emma a moment alone.

“Before I leave I had two questions. You said that I wanted a public proclamation most from her but how did the dress play into that. A note would have been enough to convince her.”

“It was to boost her confidence but mostly it is because I’m an author Ma. It is my duty to make the story as dramatic as possible.” That choked out a chuckle from her and a few nods.

“And you said it was an operation, so? What’s the name?”

“Here.” He held out his book to her. “The name came to me when I thought of the chapter where she crashed your parents wedding. I thought a repetition of that would work best.”

“So?”

“Operation Chapter Reiteration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Start note was a little dramatic, only about the suffering. Really did take me almost three weeks in total.


End file.
